A Love Story?
by AngelBlueTheTrueFighter
Summary: The Leonhart family move to Destiny Island. They're all having a perfectly normal day. Suddenly Sora announce that he had a new boyfriend and he just met him!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Leonhart family move to Destiny Island. They're all having a perfectly normal day. Suddenly Sora announce that he had a new boyfriend and he just met him!

**Author note:**

**Hi, nice to meet you all and this is my first fanfiction. I hope everyone likes it and have wonderful day or night. They're going be grammar mistakes I'm so sorry about that.**

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

Five members of the family are driving downtown to Destiny Island their new home. "Are we there yet! Are we there yet! Are we there yet-" "For god sake Sora they will tell us when we get there so just shut up already!" Roxas glared at Sora. "Now Roxas is not nice to yell at your brother," said Cloud. "Mom do think we'll have a nice home?" Ventus asked. "It will be the perfect house right Leon?" "Yes my dear," said Leon. After an hour of driving, they finally arrive at their new home. "Wow our very brand new home I can't wait to look around to see," said Sora. "Yes so great now can we go inside to unpack all our stuff," Roxas said sarcastically. They started to unpacked and decided who gets the rooms.

After finishing all that they have a nice family meal. "Are you all ready for your new school?" Cloud asks. "Well I'm a little nervous" Ventus replied. "Don't worry Ven I'm sure you'll meet wonderful people and make new friends" Leon patted Ven head. "This is gonna be so excited. We're gonna make new friends!" Sora's eyes sparkle. "Let hope this isn't going to be the worst thing ever" Roxas poking his food. "I'm sure everything will be just fine Roxas," said Cloud. Once they finish all the meals and cleaned the dishes, they all headed their rooms and went to sleep.

The next morning, Cloud is making breakfast and Leon reading the newspaper. The boys went downstairs and eat.

"Aren't you all excited to make new friends!"

"Ugh, I hate people."

"I'm sure not everyone is not that bad."

Once they finished and ready to head out, Cloud gave them their lunch and a goodbye kiss. "Have a nice day at your new school" Cloud wave them goodbye. "Make sure not to get in trouble" Leon didn't take his eyes off. "Bye mom and dad" they rushed to their school bus.

After the ride, the boys look at their new school. "Wow it's so big is this a private school?" Sora looking all the way up like it seems it is so high. "Well this is a public school and our old one does seem so small," said Ventus. "Our old home is such a small town" Roxas pointed it out. They went inside and given them a schedule. Once they're separate Sora headed to the vending machine before class start. 'I wonder what to pick?' Sora thought. After he grabbed everything he's headed to class. Sora about to go in then suddenly he bumps into someone. "Oops sorry about that" Sora apologize. The silver-haired boy stood there for about 5 minutes and finally said: "You are my true soulmate."

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

Roxas arrives at his first hour, he sat down at his desk. A girl with short black haired came up to him. "Hi you must be new," said the girl. "Yes, I am" Roxas replied with caution and feel awkward. "My name is Xion what's your name?" "Roxas." Xion and Roxas talked about their life and became good friends. Which makes Roxas happy to have someone to talk to besides his brothers. "Hey if you want to hang out would mind giving your number?" "Yeah sure." Roxas grabbed her phone and Xion texted to him. A red-haired boy burst through the door

"HEY XION."

Roxas jumped and Xion waved at the crazy pyro.

"Hey Axel"

'So that the guy name is' Roxas thought.

"So who this cutie?"

Roxas blushed "Who the hell are you calling cute?"

"Wow never knew little blondie have some claws."

Roxas glared at this jerk and Xion interrupted this conversion. "Axel meet Roxas and Roxas meet Axel, my friend." Axel gave a playful bow "Nice to meet you, Roxie."

"Don't call me Roxie."

"Can't help it since you're so adorable."

Roxas groaned and turn to Xion "how is it possible for a smart girl to befriend with this crazy manic?" "Hey I'll have you know Xion is lucky to have a friend like me," said Axel. 'I doubt that' Roxas thought. Xion giggles "oh come on Roxas, Axel isn't that bad." And so on the three of them are now good friends for now. . . Let hope it went well.

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

Ven wondering around trying to find his homeroom. 'Oh dear, where could it be?' Ven thought. While turning his head he bumps into someone's chest. "O-oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" He looked up and saw a tall muscular man with brunet hair. 'Wow, he so handsome' Ven blush. "Are you alright?" The brunet asks. Ven snapped out his mind "Oh s-sorry I-I d-didn't-" Ven trying so hard to talk.

"Hey it alright take a deep breath"

He breathes in and breathes out.

Finally, he can talk properly. "Sorry about that it just I couldn't find my homeroom," Ven explains. "Well, I can help you find it."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"I insist."

He grabbed Ven paper "Okay room 345 should straight ahead." They went across the hall and arrive. "Here we go to room 345."

"Thank you so much err."

"Terra"

"My name Ventus but you can call me Ven."

They both smile each other went inside.

"Wait aren't you suppose to go to your homeroom?"

"We both have the same room."

Suddenly a blue-haired girl slapped Terra back.

"Hey, Terra."

"Hey Aqua."

Aqua looks over the shoulder and saw Ven.

"Who this small little precious?"

Ven blushed at the comment.

"This is Ventus."

Aqua holds out her hand. "Hi, I'm Aqua." "Ventus but call me Ven." And shake her hand.

"My what a cutie is he your boyfriend already?" Terra and Ven blush look at each other and quickly turn away. Aqua laughing how funny and adorable this is. "AQUA Ven is not my boyfriend he just a friend." Ven felt his heart hurt a little bit. "I'm just messing you around what I meant that is he your wife?" Terra stutter "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT."

Ven giggle and knew that this school will be fine and have new friends he excited to tell his family.

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

Cloud cooking dinner and Leon came out from the shower drying his hair. "Hey, whatcha making?" Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud waist. "Oh, just steak." "Yum." He slowly reaches for his chest groping them. "Leon not now the kids will be here any minute" Cloud struggling to hold the pan. "Then we should hurry up." Leon slowly leaning in to kiss Cloud. Suddenly a loud bang at the door.

"We're home!"

"Finally I'm starving"

"Mom Dad we're home"

Leon and Cloud quickly separate "Welcome home my cubs." Cloud turn off the stove went to hug them and kiss on their cheeks. "How's the first day?" Leon ask. "Eh, it wasn't that bad" Roxas replied. They set up a table and started to eat. Roxas and Ven talking about how they meet new friends. "My it so great to hear that you two meet great people," said Cloud. Leon looks over to Sora. "How about you Sora do you made any friends?" "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys this amazing news." Sora clears his throat "Guess what?" "What?" "I have a boyfriend!"

Leon spit out his drink

Cloud drop his food

Roxas choking

Ven giving Roxas a Heimlich

And Sora just sitting there looking all smiley and happy and doesn't mind the chaos he made.

**Welp made it to the end if you like this let me know at the comment and again have a wonderful day or night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

**Hey, everyone, I hope you enjoy the first chapter** **I'll try to make the chapters longer. I forgot to mention the paring in this story.**

**Riku x Sora**

**Axel x Roxas**

**Terra x Ventus**

**Leon x Cloud**

**So if you're uncomfortable with these paring then please click exit. **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me(even if I did I make Sora and Riku a couple already). **

**Art belongs to owlforkh**

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

Everyone seems to be calm for now. "How the fuck did you get a boyfriend?!" Roxas roar. "Roxas language!" Cloud reproach. "What Roxas meant to say how did this happen?" Leon said with an irritated tone. "Well, it happens when I first arrive at my homeroom."

_Flashback_

"_You are my soul mate" grabbing his hand and Sora doesn't know what going on here. "What a soul mate?" Sora asked. "Someone you feel trust, compatible, and love each other" "Oh well I feel like I can you trust."_

"Wait you trust a stranger who supposedly is your soul mate?" Roxas making air quotes. "No interrupted the narrator please." "Sorry continue."

"_I want to be your boyfriend" Sora never has a boyfriend before and someone willful accepts to be his. It excited to be with someone forever. "I accept oh by the way my name is Sora" grinned wide. "Well, Sora my name is Riku." And so they hold hand went to class. _

_Flashback end_

"And that how I met Riku." Sora looks at everyone in shock. "What?" "So that how it happens?" Ven asks. "Yep." "That it? How the hell is it possible?" Roxas shouted. "Roxas language!" Cloud scolded him. "Sora your father and I are happy that you have your first boyfriend but remember to take it slowly." "Happy I'm-" Cloud slapped Leon's head "thrilled." Sora smile "yay I can't wait to introduce Riku to you guys." Everyone finish dinner and head to bed.

At the parent's room "I can't believe someone is dating my son" Leon rubbing his forehead. "Well our cubs are growing up so eventually they will start dating" Cloud changing his shirt.

"But I can't help it but I wanting to hunt down this Riku and give him a piece of mind."

"Now Leon you know you can't murder a child."

"But this child is dating my son!"

"And still it wrong."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"How about we meet Riku and see if he fit to be Sora's soul mate."

"Please don't say, soul mate."

"You don't understand the true meaning of love." They went to sleep.

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

The morning came and the boys are getting ready. "Oh man, I can't wait for you guys to meet Riku this is going great!" Sora jumping and smiling. The twins are looking forward to him but feeling a little worried. "Yes, we are excited to meet this nitwit jerk you have as a boyfriend" Roxas with a sarcastic tone. "Don't worry Roxas I'm sure Riku is a good guy?" said Ven. "Yeah for now" Roxas mutter. Sora smells his mom cooking pancake rushed downstair leaving Roxas and Ven alone. "Roxas when we meet him promise me you won't start a fight" Ven pleaded. "Ven you have nothing to worry about because I will murder this guy," said Roxas with a gentle tone. Roxas went down leaving Ven a horrid face. 'I hope everything will be alright' Ven thought. They finished breakfast and headed to school.

Once they arrive Sora jumping around the twin "This is so exciting is it exciting?!" "For meeting the idiot? Then yes it is very exciting." Roxas cracked his knuckles. Ven looks at him and sighs 'well I should prepare apology speech to the principal.' Sora look around and spotted Riku "Oi Riku!" Waving his hand to get his attention. 'So that Riku huh?' Roxas analysis him. Riku with short silver hair is wearing a black denim jacket with a grey shirt and black jeans. "Sora how are you?" "I'm fine Riku, by the way, meet my older twin brothers Roxas and Ventus." Ven wave "Hi." Roxas looks away and scoffs "whatever." "So you must be my soul mate older brothers?" "Will you quit it with the soul mate crap" Roxas snapped. "Sora is mine and whatever you want to call it I and Sora are destine to be together." Roxas looks at this crazy guy "You are cre-" so sweet!" Roxas turned to Sora with sparkle eyes. "Are you fucking kidding?!" "What?" "Sora I know you're. . . slow but this guy is insane." Roxas hopefully thinks that Sora will understand but Sora doesn't seem to know. Riku steps in "you have nothing to fear I will protect Sora with everything I got." Roxas groan "fine! Sora just take it to slow okay?" "YEAH" Sora hugs Roxas "Stop hugging me." "Oh come on Roxas Sora is very happy that you support his relationship" Ven chuckle. Roxas glared at Riku "If you hurt him I will hunt you down and pierce your heart out." Fair enough."

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

Roxas made it to class, went to his desk and slammed his head in it. Xion turns to see his friend down. "Hey, Roxas what wrong?" Roxas lift his head "my brother has a boyfriend." "Oh that so great how long they been dated?" "a day." Xion froze "DId you say a day?"

"Yes! A day! I mean Sora always gets into trouble but this situation is more confusing Riku that bastard said that he and Sora are a soul mate." Roxas with a mocking tone. "Wait your brother is dating Riku The Riku." "Yeah and?" Xion looks at him with shock. "Roxas Riku is the most popular guy. He has always been emotionless but there this rumor that Riku believe love in first sight." Roxas raises his brow "he believes love at first sight?" Xion nod. Roxas chuckle "great now their love story is cornier."

Axel saw them and greeted them "Hey guys! What's up?" He looks at Roxas "Woah what's wrong with sleepyhead?" "I'm not sleepy I'm dealing with a crisis." Axel confuses and Xion explains what happens. "So you're saying your brother is dating my emo brother." Roxas was shocked "you're related to that insane bastard!" "Yes, and I appreciated that you don't call him that only I can." "Well can you at least talk some senses to him?" "Sorry, no can do once Riku set his heart on to someone it impossible to stop him." "Wait he does this all the time?" "Well, actually this is the first time I see Riku fall in love with someone." Roxas looks with lost of belief "oh for fuck sake why is this school crazy?!." He slammed his head. "There there Roxas I'm sure everything will be alright" Xion patted Roxas on his shoulder.

"Relax Roxy I'm sure my brother will take good care of your brother."

"Stop calling me Roxy." Roxas mutter.

'I should go tell Kairi about this' Xion thought.

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

Ven went to his class and spotted Aqua and Terra. "Good morning" Ven with a gentle tone. "Morning Ven" Terra smile gave Ven heart skip a beat. "Hey Ven how are you?" Aqua asks. "Great so far this school is great I was a little worried about making new friends." "Don't worry sure this school has some. . . interesting people but I can sure you there nothing to worried about," said Terra. "Oh yeah, have you heard that Riku have a boyfriend?" said Aqua. "I can't believe Riku has a soul mate I mean he complains not finding his true love." Ven looks at them and surprises how they know. 'Man news come in fast' Ven thought. "Yeah, actually Riku is dating my younger brother Sora." Terra and Aqua's faces were filled with shock.

"Wait so your brother is dating my-"

"OH MY GOD, THAT IS SO CUTE" Aqua giggle hysterically.

Ven looks at Terra with a confused and surprised face. "You see Aqua is a huge fujoshi." "Fujoshi?" "Yes it a fangirl who enjoys anything related to gay couples" Terra explains with a slight a blush. Aqua quickly grab Ven arm "Ven I must know do they did it?." Ven puzzle at first when she means by that and for a couple, a second Ven face turns bright red. "Aqua! You can't ask Ven about that" "What? Is just reasonably question for a series fujoshi" Aqua says it with pride while Terra looks at her like she just lost her mind. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that but Ven your brother is dating my brother?" Ven was surprised "you're related to Riku?" "Yeah, Riku been telling me non stop about finding his true mate." "This is great we should celebrate by planning their wedding!" Aqua's eye is gleam with excitement. Terra pause "they're not getting married this early." "They will!" Aqua making a fist up in the air. Ven laughs nervously 'Well at least they don't mind the relationship.'

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

The boys arrive home "Mom! Dad! Guess what?!" Sora rushing toward his parents. "Yes?" they said in unison. "Riku is coming over tomorrow after school to meet you guys." "Wait he coming tomorrow? Why the hell is he coming?" Roxas groan. "Riku said that he should meet my family and ask permission to be my boyfriend." "Even though you two already dating" Leon mutter. "Well I think it a perfect opportunity to get to know him," said Cloud. "Right? Oh man, I can't you for everyone to meet him!" Sora bounces around and heads to his room. "Should I be worry since the bastard is visiting?" Roxas asks. "Roxas I'm sure Riku isn't that bad I mean he looks really care about Sora," Ven explains. "Wait you two meet him?" Leon ask. "Yeah, we meet that asshole" Roxas crosses his arm. "Roxas what did I tell you about language" Cloud reprove. Roxas scoff "Roxas I need to know what he looks like," said Leon. "He has short silver hair with a smug face" Roxas describes.

"Alright."

"Leon please don't tell me you're gonna hunt him down."

"Cloud if someone thinks they can get away from dating my son. They are dead wrong." Cloud tug Leon's ear "OW" "Me and your father will be heading to bed goodnight my cubs." Cloud kiss their forehead and went to bed with his screaming husband.

"I'm going to bed I have enough bull crap today."

"Goodnight Roxas"

Roxas pause "night."

**Well, that end for chapter 2 I will working on the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the story and have a wonderful day or night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, the second chapter is short but don't worry I tried to make other longers. **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me(why can't Riku and Sora get together). **

**Art belongs to owlforkh**

**Alrighty then enjoy**

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

Sora laying on bed texting to Riku.

_**S- Riku my family can't wait to meet you :)**_

_**R- That's great my love 3**_

_**R- What do you think I should bring for the family?**_

_**S- Well maybe bring something they like**_

_**R- Like what?**_

_**S- For my mom, he wants this motorcycle**_

Sora send a picture of Fenrir (Cloud motorcycle from FF VII)

_**S- My dad been saving up to buy this sword **_(Gunblade)

_**S- For Roxas, he wanted to buy this skateboard **_(Remember the mini-game from KH 2 where Roxas ride on that skateboard that one)

_**S- And for Ven well, he wanted this special charm thing **_(Wayfinder charm from KH BBS)

_**R- I see well I'll try to get them**_

_**S- But you don't have to get them just a flower and chocolate will do**_

_**R- I want to make a good impression if I ever want to ask in your hand**_

_**S- ^^ aww Riku you mean it?**_

_**R- Of course I want to be with you for the rest of my life **_

_**S- Oh you~ (*´∀**____**)σ)))))*3**__**ﾟ**__**),**__**･**__**´.**__**､**_

_**R- **__**（＾－＾）**_

_**S- I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Riku**_

_**R- Goodnight Sora**_

Sora turns off his phone, he can't wait to see the future with Riku. He always wants to experience what love feels like. He always watching his parents love for each other and wondering who will share those feelings with him. A knock on the door Sora gets up and opens it. "Do you need anything Ven?" It was Ven and look series. "Sora can we talk?" Sora nod and let him in. They sat on the bed for a couple of seconds in silence. "Sora do you love Riku?" Ven asks. "Of course! He's my soul mate" Sora said with a sign of courage. Ven stare at him "Even though you two just met how can you trust him?" Sora shrug "I don't know It just I feel like I know him but before our life." Ven looks confused "What do you mean before?" Sora thinks for an answer "There this connection we have and somehow it brought us together. I feel like I made a promise to him that I will always be by his side." Ven is a little surprised. What does he mean by that? Sora let out a yawn "Anyway I think we should head to bed." Ven agrees and gets up. He walking toward the door before opening it.

"Sora."

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens I will always support you and Riku."

"Thanks, Ven."

Ven left and went to his room.

'I'm glad I have a great brother' Sora lay down and went to sleep.

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

Morning came, Cloud making breakfast waiting for his cubs rushing down and eat. They arrive and started to eat. "Hey, mom where dad?" Roxas with stuffed food in his mouth. "Your dad went to work." "Really? Wow being police sure is busy" said Sora. "Do you think dad will be coming home late?" Ven asks. "Hmm I'm not sure but he will text me to let us know." And so they finish their breakfast before they head out Cloud gave them kiss on their cheek. "Come on mom we're in high school you don't have gave us a kiss," Roxas said with an embarrassed tone. "But I like mom kisses it makes me feel safe and loved" Sora with a cheerful tone. "Sora doesn't mind it, Roxas," said Cloud. "That because Sora is Sora and I'm pretty sure Ven feel the same way right Ven?" Roxas look at Ven. Ven looks down and twiddles his finger "Well actually I don't mind." Roxas stare at him with 'are you kidding me' face. "Alright, then you three should head to school" Cloud patting their head.

Sora and Ven head out except Roxas who stops at the door.

"Mom."

"Yes?."

"I love you" Roxas mutter with a blush

Cloud smile "Love you too."

Roxas close the door behind him and smile.

"Roxas! Come on hurry up!" yelled Sora.

"I'm coming alrighty!"

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

Once they arrive the boys went on to their class. Sora remembers something from his locker on his way he saw Riku waiting for him. "Riku what are you doing here?" "My friend Kairi wanted to meet you." Sora never met this Kairi before. "Sure I would love to meet them" Sora grin. Just about to meet her Riku stop and look back at Sora. "Before we meet her I should warn Kairi is a fujoshi." "Fujoshi? What is that?" Riku face became a little red "It a fangirl who likes. . . two guys in a relationship."I don't see any problem with that." "Sora you don't understand Kairi is obsessed with them." Sora stares at Riku for a couple of minutes "If Kairi is fujoshi that don't won't mean I won't stop hanging her out." Sora puffs out his chest. Riku looks at him and lets out a sigh "Alright but don't say I warn you."

They walk upstairs and headed to the roof. "Wow, I have never been to the roof," Sora said with excitement. "This is where Kairi and I always meet up." They arrive at the top and Sora spotted a short red-haired girl. "Oh, Riku you're finally here!" the girl walks toward them. "Kairi this is Sora and Sora this is Kairi" Riku introduces them. "Hi, there!" Sora hand out his hand. Kairi stared at him and examine him. "So you're Riku soul mate I presume?"

"Yep."

"I see. . ."

Kairi looks unsure and asks Sora weird question

"Do you love Riku?"

"Yes."

"Are you a gold digger?"

"I don't mine."

"Would you ever cheat on him?"

"I'm not good at cheating on a test but I don't see what it had to do with Riku."

"Would you say yes if Riku asks you to marry him?"

"Yes."

Kairi smile "Wow Riku I never knew your uke is so naive." Riku blush and Sora tilted his head. "What's a uke?"

There a brief of silence.

"You see a uke is-"

"DON'T you dare" Riku cut her off. "Oh Riku, Sora a uke is the bottom one in the relationship" Kairi explains. "KAIRI" "What? Sora will find out eventually." While two of them argue Sora wondering what she means by being the bottom one. 'Bottom? Like who gets which bunk bed?' "Do you mean who gets the top or bottom of a bunk bed?" Riku and Kairi stare at him like 'this child is too naive and wonder how he survives this horrible world?' Riku clears his throat "Well Sora and I should be heading our way." "We are? Where are we going?" "To lunch." "YES! Come on Riku let's go!" Sora grabs Riku arm and ran quickly while Riku trying to slow him down. Leaving Kairi all by herself. 'Wow, Sora is a real keeper.' Kairi looks up at the sky 'Man I wonder...'

_A dungeon filled with slaves and whoever wins the torment from the colosseum will get their 'prize.' A man who wears a silver armor walk up to a certain cage that caught his eye. There was a young boy who dresses in rag and shackles. The boy lookup and look shocked. "Riku?" The man removes his helmet showing a handsome face with silver hair. "How are you doing Sora?" He kneels. "What are you doing here?" "Just getting my kiss for good luck." Riku points his lip and Sora sigh. "You know I'm just a slave." "Once I won you won't be a slave but my wife." "But I don't want you to get hurt because of me" Sora reaches for Riku's hand. "Maybe it best for you to forget about-" "I won't leave you!" Riku frown. "I promise I will get you out and find our new home." Sora clench his hand "I'm begging you not to do this."_

"_Sora… I-"_

"_YOU'LL DIE OUT THERE"_

_A single teardrop from Sora eye "Riku if you go out then there is a chance you'll never come back." Riku stares at him with consolation "Sora I promise I won't give up." Sora grabs Riku's hand "Please be careful." "I will" Riku smile and lean in slowly toward Sora…"_

'Oh my god, that will be so romantic!" Kairi's nose started to bleed. "I must let the other know. I wonder what title should be called?"

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

Roxas walking toward lunch when he heard a group of people gossip.

"Hey did you know Riku dating?"

"What no way!"

"Yeah, I saw him holding hands with him."

"Wait Riku is gay?"

"I don't know but seeing that brunet I would be."

"Oh, that cute adorable little beanie is perfect for Riku."

"Jesus you and your yaoi fantasy."

He had enough hearing them gooing at their _love. _

Once he got his lunch he looks around and spotted Xion and Axel. Xion stands up from seat waving her arm "Roxas! We're over here!" He went over and sit. "Have any of you heard the news of Sora and Riku?" Roxas asks. "Yeah we do and every girl is crying and excited," said Axel. Roxas looks confused "What do you mean by that?" "Well, you see it every girl dream to date Riku and there 90% of fujoshi." Xion answers. Roxas eyes widen "90%?!" "Yep so get ready because you'll be hearing girls squealing for 24/7 and looks like it's about to start" Axel pointed at Riku and Sora. Sora feeding Riku and a lot of girls taking pictures and recording them.

"Kawaii!"

"They do belong to each other!"

"Oh my god!"

"I wonder what the Princess is going to write about them?"

"I hope it'll be juicier."

Roxas sweatdrop "So are they gonna be like this?" Xion nod.

"Don't worry, hopefully, it will be over."

"You say that like it won't."

"I said hopefully." Roxas stared at these crazy fans surrounded Riku and Sora and they don't mind.

"Did you think Princess Namine would draw them?"

"I'm pretty sure she drawing them right now."

"I can't wait!"

Roxas rose his brow 'Princess? Who that?' He turns to Xion "What do they mean Princess?"

"Oh, they are the number one Fujoshi group in this school. There are four members.

Kairi is the writer.

Namine is the artist.

Aqua is the bodyguard of the ukes.

And I'm the photographer."

"Wait you're one of the Princess?"

"Yes."

Xion pulls out a bunch of pictures from her backpack. "This what I got so far." There Riku and Sora's images. Roxas's eyes widen "You've been stalking my brother and Riku?" "No silly! I only follow them around in the school and even when think they're alone." Roxas felt a shiver down his spine.

'Well, hopefully, Ven isn't dealing with this shit.'

"My Roxy looks like your brother is giving the crowd what they want."

"What do you mean-"

Roxas's mouth drop as he saw Sora kiss Riku on the cheek. Nosebleed splatter and half of them faint. Xion taking the picture "Oh! This is gonna be great for my photo album."

"Don't want you to catch a fly" Axel close Roxas mouth.

"Oh my god someone please hit me so I can wake up this crazy nightmare."

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

"Hey, Ven isn't that your brother?" Terra point at them and Ven slightly blush. "Aww, they're such a cute couple" Aqua comment. 'My, Sora doesn't mind at all for being all lovey-dovey toward Riku' Ven thought. "Man Riku isn't kidding for fallen hard for Sora," said Terra. They found a table and began to eat. "So Ven any prince charming that capture your attention" Aqua smirk. Ven chokes on his water "W-What do you mean?" "Aqua please leave Ven love interest out." Terra scolded at her. Aqua pout "Oh come on I just want to know our little have any crush on." Ven feels shy around everyone, even if he did like someone he doesn't dare to tell them. "Well, whoever you like just to let know we support you" Terra patted Ven head. Ven felt his heartbeat 'Why did my heart feel weird?' He stares at Terra "Thank you." Ven smile and Terra blush and quickly look away. Ven tilted his head as wondering what's wrong with him. 'Crap! Why did he have to be this cute?' Terra can feel his nose start to bleed. "Terra! Your nose!" Ven quickly grabs a napkin and wipe it. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Aqua look at this slowpoke couple 'Isn't it obvious that these two are in love?' The girls are getting aggressive so Aqua stands up and shields them away from Riku and Sora. "Wow, I have no idea how strong Aqua is" Ven astound. "Yeah, she has been in her sparing lesson" Terra comment. "Sparing lesson?" "Yeah, she's the leader in her fencing." Ven gave a wow in his mutter and Aqua return. "Well, I got them to back off a little bit." "As long as they can get their privacy then everything will be alright," said Terra. Ven turns to Sora, he caught him looking and walk toward him with Riku in his hand.

"Hi, Ven!"

"Hi, Sora."

Sora looks at Terra and Aqua and his eyes sparkled "ARE THESE YOUR NEW FRIENDS?" Ven jumped "Y-yes Sora this is Terra and Aqua." Sora imminently shakes their hands "HimynameisSoraandVentalkedaboutyouguysalotI'msohappytomeetyoutwo." Surprisingly they understand what he saying even though he talks fast. "Yes, it very nice to meet Ven brother," said Terra. "Aww, you're such a cutie" Aqua hugs him and petted him. "I'm so glad Ven has new friends. Maybe we can all go out, can we Riku?" Sora looks at him with passion in his eyes. Riku nods. "Yeah! We can go out!" Sora jumping up and down. "Sora we need to go shopping" Riku remind him. "Oh yeah sorry Ven but Riku and I need to go on a shopping spree after school so we'll be back around 5." "Alright but do you tell mom and dad?" Ven asks. "Yep! Mom said yes but dad said if Riku does anything mean I should report him." Ven let out a nervous laugh. He knows how he appreciates dad looking out on all of us but sometimes he can be very scary. "Anyway! Bye Aqua! Bye Terra! I see you again!" Sora grabs Riku wrist and ran out.

"Aww they're going on a date"

"So that what he's doing when he text me that he'll be home at 5."

'I wonder what they're gonna buy? I hope dad won't go on his hunting mood.'

｡ﾟ.(* ´‿` 人´‿` *)ﾟ °・

**Well, that's the end of the chapter and I want to say thank you for reading my FF. I'm proud that I made this one longer and hopefully be even more. And as always have a nice night or day3**


End file.
